When you're sixteen
by Effervescentia
Summary: Una vez lo leí, se me aceleró el corazón. En cursivas perfectamente redondeadas se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione". La cadenilla de las mujeres Granger no fue mi regalo favorito ese año.


**Diclaimer:** Todo lo que puedan reconocer aquí es de la fantástica e inspiradora Joanne 'Kathleen' Rowling. Mía sólo es la trama, naturalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>When you're sixteen.<strong>

Esa mañana me desperté a las 6 AM, como cualquier otra mañana. Lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a inspeccionar si había en mí algún cambio notorio: no lo había, naturalmente, como cada mañana. Luego me lavé la cara con abundante agua y jabón, para comenzar la mañana sin ojeras ─increíblemente, esto me ha funcionado toda mi vida─, y tras hacerlo volví a la habitación para ponerme mi uniforme. Mis compañeras de cuarto seguían durmiendo y con seguridad seguirían así hasta veinte minutos antes de las 8 de la mañana, horario en el que íbamos a desayunar, como cada mañana. Una vez que estuve vestida, fue hora de volver al baño para peinarme ─porque sí, sí me peino─ y lavarme los dientes con severidad, justo como me habían enseñado mis padres dentistas; creo que mi cabello estuvo de mi lado aquel día, porque se mostró dócil a la hora de desenredarlo y peinarlo. Una muchacha de ojos color miel especialmente brillantes, una trenza a modo de "coronilla" y el pelo cayéndole en la espalda con suaves ondas me devolvió una sonrisa blanca en el espejo. Como cada día, partí hacia la biblioteca con un par de libros listos para ser leídos e incluso pergaminos que necesitaban ser repasados con urgencia antes de entregarlos mañana por la tarde a la profesora McGonnald. Al pasar por al lado de la bibliotecaria, la señora Pine, me sonrió. ¡Por Merlín, la primera vez en seis años que esa mujer me sonrió! Sencillamente increíble. Finalmente, como cada día, tomé asiento en la mesa de siempre para luego comenzar a leer. Cualquier otro día me habría puesto seria, pero aquel día no pude. No aquel día, cuando cumplía dieciséis años.

Cuando el reloj que llevaba en la mano izquierda anunció que eran las siete y media, me pongo en pie y salgo de ahí aún sonriendo. Debí de irradiar luz o algo, porque todos me miraban mientras caminaba con prisa hacia el Gran Comedor. No me detuve a saludar a nadie, ni a esperar saludos de nadie. Sólo quería recibir los saludos de Harry, Ronald, Neville y Ginny. Oh, claro, y la carta de mis padres. Obviamente cualquier saludo sería bienvenido; pero los antes nombrados son los que de veras esperaba. Principalmente los de mis mejores amigos, puesto que el año anterior con toda la cosa del la vuelta del regreso de Voldemort lo habían olvidado. No bien traspasé la puerta que conducía al Gran Comedor, el cual estaba prácticamente, sentí que algo iba mal. No sé. Fue como si algo dentro de mí se sacudiera y un sentimiento de angustia se instalara en mi pecho. Caminé hasta mi lugar en la mesa, ahí, donde me senté siempre desde mi primer año siempre que nadie más lo ocupara. Una lechuza llegó volando audazmente hasta mí y dejó un paquete envuelto en un bonito papel de flores. Lo primero que hice no fue abrir el paquete, sino leer y releer la carta de mis padres. Cada año me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de emoción sus cartas de cumpleaños, y supuse que este año no sería diferente.

_Queridísima Mimi: Es increíble que finalmente haya llegado el día. Sabemos que en cada carta que enviamos por tu cumpleaños comenzamos diciendo lo mismo, pero en este caso es una gran verdad: ha llegado un día importante. Los dieciséis años son la edad del amor, y no, no frunzas el ceño, porque es la más pura verdad. Los dieciséis años significan que estás a punto, a punto de dejar la niñez y ser una mujer, la más preciosa de las mujeres. Cualquiera que te diga que no eres hermosa estará mintiéndote, y tú y sólo tú tienes el poder de creer o no lo que aquellos idiotas te digan; está en ti, dentro de ti. Siempre te hemos dicho que eres el más maravilloso regalo que cualquier persona querría, incluso te hemos dicho que no te merecemos. Y es la verdad, Hermione, porque eres sencillamente perfecta. Eres una mujercita sumamente inteligente, perspicaz e intuitiva, sí, pero también eres extremadamente bondadosa. Estás llena de amor, hija querida. Esperamos que sepas manejar tu amor y que seas feliz. Esa ha sido siempre nuestra meta, cariño: que seas inmensamente feliz. A tu manera, con tus condiciones si quieres. Hoy más que nunca, está en ti alcanzar la felicidad. Así que feliz décimosexto cumpleaños, Mimi. Te amamos más de lo que podríamos describir, Mamá y Papá._

¿Que si estuve al borde de las lágrimas? No, estuve llorando e intentando ocultarlo limpiándome las lágrimas con mi pulgar derecho. Siempre era lo mismo, pero aquella vez la carta, a pesar de ser bastante corta en comparación a las anteriores, fue bellísima. No puedo explicar exactamente por qué, pero lo fue. La carta, las palabras que mis padres decidieron imprimir en el papel, me llegaron al corazón más rápido que cualquier otra cosa en mi vida. Respiré un par de veces, e intenté concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera lo que habían escrito mis padres para no volver a llorar como una niña lejos de casa; al final, decidí guardarme el papel en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi túnica antes de comenzar a abrir el paquete. Cuando el papel estuvo a un lado de la mesa, me llevé una mano a los labios. ¡Oh…! Se trataba de una cadenita de oro, con una G ─de Granger, por supuesto─ de lo más delicada, que por lo que sabía había pertenecido a la abuela de mi abuela paterna, y pasaba a cada mujer Granger desde entonces y todas y cada una de ellas tenían su nombre grabado en la G. Felicity, Ivette, Rose, Jane y… mi nombre, Hermione. Casi vuelvo a llorar, pero me contuve al ver entrar a Ronald y Harry. No sé por qué cada vez que pienso en Ron, le digo "Ronald".

─¿Qué hay, Mione? ─murmuró Ron, sentándose a mi lado y comenzando a zamparse el desayuno como si no hubiese un mañana. Arrugué los labios y me giré hacia Harry.

─¿Dónde estaban? ─le pregunté, mordiéndome el labio inferior casi hasta hacerlo sangrar por la presión.

─Ron, durmiendo. Yo, uhm, paseando por ahí. ─se le notaba nervioso, me pregunté si no habría estado armando alguna sorpresa para mí o si en realidad había estado "paseando por ahí".

─Ah, ¿y no hay nada que deseen decirme? ─pregunté, observándolos ansiosamente.

─¿Debería? ─preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo que Ron decía "creo que no", aunque no se le entendió muy bien puesto que tenía la boca llena de comida.

─N-no, claro que no. Sólo preguntaba. ─repuse, ahora dedicándome a remover una y otra vez los huevos que tenía en mi plato.

Entonces Lavender llegó y comenzó a besuquear a mi amigo pelirrojo, y juro que tuve ganas de vomitar. Tiempo atrás pensé estar enamorada de Ron, luego de verlo con aquella chiquilla sencillamente sentí que no, que no estaba hecha para alguien así. No sé cómo, pero lo superé y continué adelante. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que, realmente, el constante contacto de las lenguas de Brown y mi amigo me parezca asqueroso, totalmente asqueroso. Minutos más tarde ella abandona nuestra zona para ir a hablar con sus amigas, seguramente sobre los últimos chismes del colegio, Harry le dijo algo a Ron en voz demasiado baja y al final ambos se pusieron en pie mirándome.

─Uh, nos vemos luego, Hermione. Olvidamos que hoy hay que entregar el trabajo de la semana pasada a Snape. Lo habíamos olvidado por completo. ─y antes de que pudiese decir palabra, se fueron prácticamente corriendo y casi atropellan a Ginny, que venía sonriendo con una suavidad especial.

─¡Mione! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ─exclamó mientras prácticamente se me echaba encima, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos pecosos con tanta fuerza, que me quedé sin aire por un momento.

─G-grac… Ginny, estoy ahogándome. ─gemí con voz floja por la falta de aire.

─Oh, lo siento. Toma, un regalo de parte de mamá y otro de parte mía. ─tras soltarme, me entregó un enorme paquete envuelto en papel rojo, y otro más pequeño en papel azul. Sonreí casi por inercia.

─Gracias, Gin. Esto significa mucho, luego le escribiré a Molly para agradecerle también. No debería de haberse molestado tanto. ─mientras hablaba, abría el regalo más grande. Supongo que el de Molly. Era… algo típico de Molly: hecho a mano, pero con amor. Se trataba de una larga y ancha manta con diferentes retazos de tela, una de las cuales rezaba "felices 16 años, Hermione". Por otro lado, el regalo de Ginny era una pluma que no necesitaba tinta puesto que utilizaba una carga infinita propia; definitivamente, algo que me serviría para cuando tuviese que escribir mis largos pergaminos, o cartas… ─¡Son perfectos! La pluma me servirá muchísimo, Gin, gracias. En serio. Gracias, gracias. ─ahora fue mi turno de abrazar a la otra.

─Ya. De nada, cariño. Es tu cumpleaños, así que acostúmbrate. Ahora, ¿el idiota de mi hermano ya te ha saludado, cierto?

─No, no lo hizo. Harry tampoco, de hecho. ─mi voz destilaba lo que sentía: desilusión.

─¡Voy a…! ─la interrumpí rápidamente.

─No harás absolutamente nada, Ginebra Molly Weasley. Quizás están preparando algo… no sé. No te preocupes. ─lo último fue más para mí misma que para Ginny, y lo dije justo antes de sonreírle por última vez y salir del lugar con mis regalos en los brazos.

No creía que Ron y Harry se olvidarían de mi cumpleaños, confiaba, más bien, en que me estuviesen preparando una fiesta como suele pasar en las películas. Quizá una en la Sala de los Menesteres, con muchos globos y cervezas de mantequilla, y Ginny sólo es parte de la sorpresa por lo que tiene que actuar como si no supiera nada. Es decir: no podrían olvidarse de mi cumpleaños dos años seguidos, ¿verdad? Y como hay ciertas cosas que sólo le suceden a una en el peor momento, termino tropezando con Malfoy. ¿El resultado? Mis libros, pergaminos y regalos están regados por el suelo. ¡Qué fácil puede desviarse mi día en tan poco tiempo! Y eso que no deben ser más de las 8:30 AM. Simplemente increíble e injusto.

─Ten cuidado, sangre sucia. ─gruñó, mientras eliminaba con sus manos arrugas invisibles en su túnica.

─Lo siento, Malfoy. ─me limité a murmurar, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando recuperar mis cosas en el suelo.

Aún así, no pude evitar preguntarme en qué momento Draco Malfoy había crecido tanto como para chocarnos como para que yo saliese prácticamente disparada y él no moverse ni un solo milímetro. Es entonces que subo la mirada hasta él sólo para corroborar que sigue ahí. Y me lo encuentro en el mismo lugar, parado, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro entrecruzado por ¿confusión? Como sea, sigue ahí, y me mira a través de su cabello rubio con los ojos entrecerrados.

─¿Qué has dicho? ─inquirió, siseante.

─Dije que lo siento. ─contesté, concentrada en alcanzar la pluma que Ginny me había obsequiado y que, de hecho, necesitaría indudablemente.

─Que lo sentías. Dijiste que lo sentías, Granger. ─su forma de hablar era la de alguien que sentía asco, profundo asco.

─Sí, ¿y? ─el libro de pociones, el libro de transformaciones…

─Que me lo dijiste a mí. ─seguía estupefacto.

─Sí, ¿y? ─repetí, rodando los ojos, cuando por fin logré alcanzar ambos libros.

─Eres una lenta, sangre sucia. ─bufó.

─Claro. ─le di la razón, poniéndome en pie, haciendo malabares con lo que llevaba entre mis brazos. ─Adiós. ─esbocé una sonrisa, bastante falsa, y finalmente doblé por los pasillos hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, y mi habitación. Dejé mis cosas sobre la cama, me di el gusto de ponerme un poco de perfume y tomé los libros de las clases que tenía inmediatamente: pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, runas antiguas y encantamientos.

Al final del almuerzo, mis mejores amigos seguían sin dar señales de saber qué día era. Ginny parecía aún más enojada, estaba roja de la rabia y miraba furibundamente a ambos, pero no decía nada. Ya había recibido felicitaciones del grueso de los profesores, incluso de Dumbledore, al igual que varios alumnos, la mayoría de mi misma Casa, aunque también de Ravenclaw y de Hufflepuff. Slytherin no me tenía en gran estima como para desearme un feliz cumpleaños. Neville, Luna, todos los demás ya me habían saludado. Sin embargo yo esperaba el saludo de mis mejores amigos, uno que no llegaba incluso siendo las… dos de la tarde. Fantástico. Sencillamente fantástico. Y para mejorarlo estuve hasta la nariz de tarea, por tanto no pude ir a escribir las cartas para mis padres y a la señora Weasley. Igualmente, pude estrenar la pluma de tinta interminable que me regalo Gin y obtuve un Extraordinario del profesor Snape, así que… por un lado fue un día increíble, incluso sin que Harry o Ron se dieran cuenta de qué día era y qué significaba, además de otro día de Voldemort.

Entonces, a eso de las diez de la noche, cuando ya hemos terminado de cenar y se supone que debemos irnos a la cama, yo decidí escapar para ir al Bosque Prohibido y hablar un rato con los centauros ─a decir verdad, incluso ellos me desearon un feliz cumpleaños─. Luego, incluso le hice compañía a Grawrp, el medio hermano de Hagrid. Al final no pude retrasarlo más: volví al castillo a escondidas, porque sabía perfectamente quiénes estaban en qué lugar a cierta hora. Aún así, no quería estar en la cama. Fui al Lago Negro, y me senté bajo un árbol no muy cercano a la costa. Nadie solía visitar aquel lugar, menos a aquellas horas, y yo necesitaba paz. Eran las once y media, sólo media hora antes de que mi corazón se rompiera por el enorme error de mis mejores amigos. No me había importado el año anterior, pero ese sí. Porque cumplía dieciséis y los dieciséis son importantes, no sé muy bien por qué pero lo son. Recuerdo haber hundido mi rostro entre mis manos, dejar que mis dedos llegasen a entremezclarse con el cabello y estar así varios segundos que, a mí, se me antojaron una auténtica eternidad. Entonces comencé a desarmar el peinado que con tanto esfuerzo ─e ilusión─ me había hecho. Mi pelo ya no estaba desenredado, en lo absoluto, en especial después de la clase de pociones, sino algo enmarañado y desastrozo.

─El peinado te sentaba bien. ─esperen, esa es la voz de Malfoy. De Draco Malfoy.

─Gracias, supongo. ─es lo que le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. ¡Como si fuera que el hecho de que el maldito peinado me quedara bien sería la solución a mis problemas! Harry y Ron no me habían dicho nada por mi cumpleaños, incluso aunque "el peinado me sentara bien". Por Merlín Todopoderoso.

─Así que, ¿por qué no estás en la cama? ─preguntó, parándose frente a mí con aquella pose de yo-sé-más-de-lo-que-tú-algún-día-podrías-soñar.

─Porque no se me da la gana. Déjame en paz, Malfoy. ─¿que desde cuándo respondía así? Ni idea.

─Oh, la leona muestra las garras. ¿San Potter y la Comadreja no te han dicho feliz cumpleaños, acaso? ─y enarcó una ceja, con algo que yo titulé como superioridad.

─No me molestes. ─insistí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aunque… esperen. ¿Cómo…? ─¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? ─pregunté, abriendo los ojos repentinamente para mirarlo a los ojos, confundida.

─Porque brillas. Siempre que hay una ocasión especial, brillas. Es como si… Bah, da igual. ─negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

─Oh. ─susurré, sorprendida.

─Quedan dieciséis minutos antes de que tu cumpleaños número dieciséis termine. ¿Cuál es el mejor regalo que te han dado? ─ahora alza la barbilla, entre despreocupado y altivo.

─La carta de mis padres junto con la cadenilla de las mujeres Granger. ─respondí automáticamente. Era la más grande de las verdades.

─¿Una cadenilla? ¿Y no un beso de la Comadreja, quizá? ─frunció el ceño, contrariado.

─Ron jamás me ha besado. Ni Harry, por si vas a sugerirlo. ─rodé los ojos.

─¿Krum?

─Dejé de responder sus cartas cuando habló de conocer Bulgaria. Me daba miedo. ─confesé.

─Es un bruto. ─afirmó.

─No, es dulce, pero… Ugh, no es alguien con quien tendría el tipo de conversaciones que me gustan. ─le corregí.

─¿Te han besado alguna vez, Hermione? ─preguntó, con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

─No entiendo porq… ─un minuto. Me llamó Hermione. Hermione, no Granger. ─¿Cómo dijiste? ─pregunté, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

─Que si te han besado.

─N-no.

─Lo supuse.

Entonces se instaló un silencio casi palpable entre ambos. Eso, antes de que Malfoy avanzara dos zancadas hasta mí y me tomara por el codo para ponerme en pie y acercarme hacia él. Y me besó. Tan sencillo como eso. Draco Malfoy me besó. Yo quedé estática durante varios segundos, sí, pero era mi primer beso y… ¡no podía quedarme sin hacer nada en mi primer beso, por Merlín! Así que cerré los ojos y, con una extraña sensación en el estómago, le devolví el beso.

Pero fueron sólo tres segundos, porque luego él se separó de mí para meter la mano en mi túnica, en el bolsillo izquierdo, sin despegar la mirada de mis ojos. Esbozó una sonrisa, ese amago de sonrisa ladina que roba tantos suspiros a las alumnas de Hogwarts, antes de entregarme un pequeño trozo de pergamino que, al parecer, salió de mi bolsillo. Él hundió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se alejó silbando, a grandes zancadas, como si quisiera irse rápidamente.

Yo desdoblé una vez el pedazo de pergamino para leer qué decía. Una vez lo leí, se me aceleró el corazón. En cursivas perfectamente redondeadas se leía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione". Y sólo podía ser Malfoy quien escribió aquello, eso lo sé. No sólo por la letra, sino también por el olor que desprende el papel: menta. A él. Huele a él. Mi cabello tiene impregnado su olor. Ahora comprendo, lo puso cuando tropezamos.

La cadenilla de las mujeres Granger no fue mi regalo favorito ese año.

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicatoria:<strong> Éste one-shoot va para esas que me dijeron que querían un final feliz. No es un final, sino un nuevo comienzo. Un comienzo abierto, cuyo destino puede ser vulnerable a lo que pueda suceder más adelante. Pero, obviamente, yo confío en que el final será uno feliz. Quizá haga más one-shoot hablando de los otros cumpleaños de Hermione, peeeeeero no aseguro nada. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron en "_La primera vez_" y me brindaron su apoyo, ésta va por ustedes, también.


End file.
